To Court a Princess
by drhorrible61
Summary: A series of one-shots showing the romance between the son of the Avatar and the daughter of the Fire Lord. Bumi/Zuko's daughter.
1. Luckless in Love

**I don't own Korra**. **Bumi/Honora forever! Inspired by fanart found linked in profile.**

* * *

Young Bumi had a problem. He was in love with a girl, a princess no less. That was not necessarily the problem. The problem was that she was his best friend and he didn't know anything about talking to girls.

His uncle's advice was to "show her the Water Tribe charm." When asked to explain further he said nothing. Needless to say Bumi couldn't do anything based on that.

Next he went to his father. First Aang told him to "take her penguin sledding." The two of them would go penguin sledding together anytime they were both in the South Pole, not that anyone knew who the girl in question was.

When they next visited the Fire Nation his father made a suggestion: "Ask Zuko, he I'm sure he could tell you what to do." He tried to argue, but his father won out in the end.

So that's how he ended up here, in the Fire Lord's office, seeking his advice as to how to court his daughter.

"So Bumi, my boy, tell me what's on your mind." said Zuko. The Fire Lord liked Bumi and saw him as the only boy who was allowed within twenty feet of his daughter. He had his mother's manner, his father's positive outlook, and none of his uncle.

"Well you see, sir, I'm having romantic problems and my father told me I should ask your advice. I don't want to waste your time though." Bumi said as he got up to leave when he was interrupted.

"Nonsense! Sit, sit. If you leave I have to go back to work. There's only so much paperwork a man can take before his mind explodes." Bumi nodded in response. "Now tell me her name."

"That's not important." he answered. The Fire Lord looked at him suspiciously for a moment before deciding not to pursue it. "She's just a friend. I like her and all, but I don't think she would be interested in me. I can't figure out how to make the leap from friends to more."

"Ah. When I was young Mai used to be a friend of my sister's. Azula liked to torment me, but Mai didn't take part in it. In Ba Sing Se, Azula set us up on a date and we've been together ever since. Well... there were two break-ups along the way."

"How does that help me?" Bumi asked the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord raised his hand to the teen and he continued.

"Sometimes you just need to let it happen. You're overthinking it. You just need to talk to her and tell her how you feel. The worst thing she could do is say no."

Bumi nodded again. Many things came to mind that could happen that were, in fact, much much worse. One of them was the man in front of him figuring out who he's referring to.

"Well I should be going now." Bumi said as he walked through the door. He could hear the Fire Lord grumbling through the door. He walked into the hall. He turned the corner and found himself face to face with her.

"You've been here for a day and I have yet to see you. If I didn't know any better I would think you were avoiding me." she said with an expression of fake hurt. After a second she cracked a smile and they both laughed. Then she wrapped her arms around him.

"You see right through me as always, Princess." he said with a mock bow. She swatted at his head in response. He was the only person in the world who could get away with that tone when talking to her.

"So why were you in my dad's office? Planning what you're getting me for my birthday?" she asked in her superficial princess voice. He loved that voice.

"Your birthday is in eleven months, I think it's a bit soon for that." he answered. She pouted, seemingly upset that they could talk about something other than her. "He just rambled on and mentioned something about going on one of his field trips."

"Oh, spirits, not a field trip. He promised he would never do that again. Do you remember the last time?"

"How could I forget? Lin wouldn't stop crying for three hours." The field trip proved that Lin was, in fact, deathly afraid of dragons.

"I have half a mind to go and yell at him for it, but I have to go meet Uncle for tea. And you're coming with me." she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

It was a short walk to Iroh's room. He insisted that all of the kids call him Uncle, and none of them thought of him as anything else. At ninety years old he was still the same as he had been in his "younger" days.

They walked in and saw he was already at the table, which was set with three teacups.

"Ah, Bumi, I was expecting you to join us. It's always a pleasure to see you. Sit and have a nice cup of Jasmine tea." The two of them sat in the seats on the side of the table opposite Iroh.

"So, Bumi, what are you planning to do during your stay?" Iroh asked the boy with a look that implied he knew more than he let on.

"Nothing really, just hanging with Her Majesty here." Bumi answered. Iroh laughed in response.

"Ah, youth. You don't seem to realize what's out there until you lack the time to do it, but if you saw it you might just miss something far more important."

"You and your confusing advice, Uncle." the princess said as she blew her bangs out of her face. Bumi understood it though.

They talked and drank tea for a half hour before the princess realized she had promised she would meet Kya at the royal salon.

"I'll find you when you're done. Remember Kya has the ability to really talk without end when she wants, so you may be gone for a while." Bumi said.

"I know. Bye." she said. She kissed her Uncle and ran out. Bumi made for the door, but Iroh spoke before he could make it out.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to win her affection. My niece is not one to pick up on subtlety. She's very much like her father in that regard." He took another sip of his tea.

"What are you talking about, Uncle?" Bumi asked, trying not to let the panic seep into his voice. Iroh let out a laugh.

"You aren't as good at hiding things as you seem to think. Don't bother trying to hide it, you can't keep anything from Uncle." Iroh answered. Bumi dropped his head in defeat.

"Am I really that obvious?" Bumi asked. He sat himself down where he had been before.

"Not necessarily. The men of my family are not the most forthcoming in terms of their thoughts. Compared to them you are an open book." Bumi had to admit that the Fire Lord was incredibly hard to read.

"Okay, fine. I like her. I want to tell her, but I know it would end badly. So I won't." Iroh looked at the boy, smiling.

"You sell yourself short, Bumi. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Iroh said with a reassuring smile.

"She's a princess, and I'm just a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe." Bumi replied, head down in show of his surrender.

"And yet she never has cared about that before. To her you're just Bumi. You don't love her because she is a princess. You love her because she is her." Bumi thought over the older man's words. "Now if you'll excuse me I promised your brother I would play Pai Sho with him."

Bumi wandered the palace until he found himself by the turtle duck pond. He sat at the edge of the water and looked at the little creatures. He sat there for hours, staring at them.

"My dad and I would sit here, feeding the turtle ducks when I was a little girl. It was nice." the princess said as she sat down next to him. She turned to him and smiled. A full smile that made her eyes sparkle. He knew he had to say something.

"I have something I want to say to you." he said in a gentle voice. She eyed him cautiously, worried by the sudden change in tone.

"I've known you for pretty much my entire life. During that time we've done all sorts of crazy stuff. We went penguin sledding, we swapped all of your mother's knives with pieces of candy, and you set my sister's hair on fire. We've grown close over all that time. You're the best friend I could ever hope for. I guess what I'm saying is-" he stopped.

She was kissing him. Straight on the lips. He froze in the shock of it all. She drew back before he could respond properly.

"Oh spirits. I misinterpreted what I said. I'm such an idiot sometimes! I'm sor-" she stopped.

He was kissing her this time. She responded faster than he had and returned it. They sat there like that for a few minutes before she drew back with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She pointed behind him. He turned to see their parents standing there. Zuko looked particularly angry.

"I already said I'm sorry, Zuko. Had I known it was your daughter I wouldn't have sent him to you." Aang said in an attempt to calm the Fire Lord down.

"Told you." Katara said in a hushed tone to Mai. Mai only kept her usual stoic face and handed Katara ten gold pieces.

"Bumi, I suggest we run. If we hurry we can make it to Appa before they catch up." the princess said to him. He nodded and they ran off. She took a second to send a fire blast back to hold the adults back.

Once they turned the corner she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. She gave him a quick kiss before running again.

He stood there completely content before realizing the Fire Lord had nearly reached him. It was totally worth it though.


	2. Snack Raid

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

"Bumi" she said to him.

"Yes, Princess?" he replied.

"I'm bored." she answered. They were lying on the ground near the turtle duck pond. They had been a couple for three days now and they couldn't think of anything to do.

"I know you are." he responded. Another minute passed.

"Bumi, I'm bored." He slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Why don't we go raid the kitchen." he said as he got up. She continued to lie there.

"Carry me." she said, her arms stretched towards him. He walked over and tossed her over his shoulder.

"I must say I like the view back here." she called out from behind him. He quickly switched to carrying her bridal style. She laughed at his response.

"You're so adorable when you're frazzled." she said, punctuating her words by poking his nose. He turned a deeper shade of red.

Bumi took the long route to the kitchen, knowing he would have to put her down as soon as he got there. If she noticed what he was doing she didn't say anything about it.

They reached the kitchen and she rolled out of his arms and onto the floor, her landing far from perfect. Bumi laughed at her and she kicked his shin from her position on the ground.

"It's not funny! I could have injured myself!" she said as she stood up and brushed the dust from her clothes.

"Of course, My Grace." he said. She glared in response, which only made him smirk. She walked through until she reached the cupboard with the fire flakes in it. She opened it to find they had positioned on the top shelf.

"Monkey feathers! Bumi, give me a boost." In no mood to question the princess, Bumi positioned himself with hand together in front of him. She silently climbed onto him until she could reach the snack that she sought. She quickly began eating them.

"Do you plan to share with your boyfriend?" Bumi asked in a half annoyed, half amused voice. She shook her head. "What am I going to eat then?"

"I don't know. Search and find. There Is food everywhere in the Royal Kitchen!" she said with a self satisfied grin. He responded by taking the fire flakes from her. "Hey, those are mine!"

"Don't worry, 'there is food everywhere in the Royal Kitchen!' You should check in the sink, or in the linen closet." The response was not pleasing to her. She crossed her arms in protest and turned away.

"Don't be like that." Her gaze was still pointed away from him. He walked toward her and leaned toward her ear. "You know you can't stay mad at me." he whispered.

"Yes I can." she lied. They both knew she wasn't particularly good at holding a grudge. She turned and looked at him. "Stop staring at me, weirdo."

He didn't stop. After another minute she threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine, I'm not mad at you. Now share, please."

He smiled and placed one between his teeth. He wiggled his eyebrows and she saw what he was implying. She leaned in a bit the flake.

She stopped when she saw a look of panic on his face.

"My dad's right behind me, isn't he?" Bumi nodded. "Great. Think we could make it to Appa this time?"

"Nope. We were closer last time and we still didn't make it." Bumi answered. The Fire Lord looked angry, really angry.

"Well he won't hurt you again... but we should probably stop so long as he's here."

Bumi nodded in fear and shoved a handful of fire flakes into his mouth.


	3. Pet Name

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

"No." she said firmly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You are not going to call me 'sweetie.'" she replied in an annoyed fashion.

They had been together for a week and Bumi was looking for a pet name for the princess.

"But it's adorable!" he defended. "Therefore it matches you perfectly."

"I have nothing against nicknames, but that one is just plain bad. If you can come up with something better you can use it." she said as she walked out of her room and into the hall. He followed her, shouting out names.

"Honey?"

"No."

"Darling?"

"No."

"Hothead?" said another voice. They both turned to see Kya walking alongside them. Kya found the two of them to be the most adorable thing ever.

"No." said Bumi. The princess nodded in agreement. The two of them walked ahead, hoping Kya would leave them alone.

"If you're looking for an abandoned closet I could help you look." she said wryly. The two of them turned a deep shade of red. She laughed at them. "You two are so cute when you're embarrassed."

"We're not looking for a closet, abandoned or otherwise. Aunt Toph asked me to help with Lin's training." the princess replied. The Beifongs had arrived the day before.

"Oh not that again. Does the woman realize that throwing knives at a nine-year-old is a bad idea?" Kya asked. Bumi wished he could say he was surprised by her teaching technique, but he wasn't.

"She claims Lin will learn faster this way. I'm hoping she's right. I don't want to hurt her."********

"Why are you doing it then, Sugar Pie?" Bumi asked. The glare that followed made it quite clear that that name was out.

"Because Aunt Toph scares me. I know she would make me regret not helping."

They reached the training area of the palace to find Toph and Lin waiting in the center of the room, with Tenzin off to the side.

"Took you long enough, Princess." said Toph. "The plan today is just good, clean knife throwing. You will start small and build up until I say stop. Assume positions!"

Lin took her stance as the princess positioned herself across the room. Kya and Bumi took position next to Tenzin.

"Begin!" Toph yelled. The knives flew. One knife at first, then more. Lin easily stopped them before they hit her. They continued for half an hour.

"Okay, good work you two." Toph called. They both collapsed.

"Did you see those daggers?" Bumi asked Tenzin. "My girlfriend is way cooler than yours."

"She's not my girlfriend." Tenzin muttered under his breath. Kya patted him on the head. Their mother always teased Tenzin about Lin. Bumi walked towards the crumpled heap in the gym.

"Have I told you that you're kind of awesome?" he asked his girlfriend. She smiled.

"Not in the last couple of days." she said. She held her arm out and he helped her up.

"The knives are so cool." he said, still awestruck.

"I prefer fire myself. But it is cool to be able to use both. You're lucky to have me." she said, sticking her tongue out.

"I totally am, Hotstuff." he replied. She smiled at the nickname.

"That one I like." she replied.

"Good, because you should expect to hear it a lot."


	4. Dinner

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

"So have you heard who's coming for dinner tonight?" she asked him from their usual spot by the pond and under the tree. Bumi shook his head in response. "Your uncle."

Bumi sat straight up with a worried look on his face. "Not Uncle Sokka! I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with him so soon."

Bumi loved his uncle, but the man could be quite peculiar. Especially when it came to his nephew's love life. His uncle took a special interest in him since he's the only non-bender.

"My dad said that he invited him weeks ago. Why neither of us knew this I have no idea." she said, shrugging. They both sighed at the same time and smiled.

"Well I guess we'll just have to deal with it and hope we can manage to hide it from him as long as possible." Bumi said. He stood up and looked around to see they were alone.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asked in mock hurt. She reached her arm out and he helped her up.

"If you heard his version of 'the talk' you would know why hiding it is for the best. I still can't look at his boomerang without cringing." He was visually shaking.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it. You can't hide forever though." she said. They started walking towards the dining hall.

"Maybe not, but I can hide it until we're not in the Fire Lord's palace.

-

They entered the hall to find everyone else already seated. The princess took her seat next to her mother, and Bumi sat down next to her.

"So nice of you two to join us. I was beginning to worry I would have to send out a search party." said the Fire Lord. The man to his left seemed to be the only one amused by the comment. Said man seemed a bit intoxicated.

"Sorry dad, I hadn't realized what time it was. And I didn't know Uncle Sokka was here already." she said in their defence.

"It's all right, young ones. Back when I was your age the fun of life was randomly wandering off and doing whatever I wanted." said Sokka. "Have I ever told you about the time I recited poetry in Ba Sing Se?"

"We've all heard the story countless times!" Kya stated from her seat next to Tenzin. The rest of the children all murmured their agreement. Sokka frowned for a moment before moving on.

"So how is my nephew doing?" he asked Bumi. "How did that situation with that girl go? You know, the one you asked for my advice on?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at his nephew.

"That's actually a really interesting story, Sokka. You see-" Aang started before he was cut off by Bumi.

"No it wasn't, Dad. I'm totally over her." he said quickly. He felt a kick from his left side, but saw that his girlfriend was peacefully eating when he turned back.

"Ah. No matter then. Your Aunt Suki wasn't the only woman I loved. There was once a princess-" he said before being interrupted.

"We've heard about Yue before." Tenzin said. "'And in the end she turned into the moon. If anything bad happens to you when you are out and night, she might just save your life.'"

The table laughed at Tenzin's account of his uncle's story. Even Sokka was smiling at his nephew. "I guess I tell that story a lot. The point is, young Bumi, that many more opportunities will present themselves in the future. It could be someone in this very room in fact."

Bumi's face paled at his uncle's words. His sister was barely holding back her laughter and his brother was stoic as ever. The princess looked a bit nervous, but she hid it rather well.

"That's really just an old man thinking aloud though. You have always been so cute together..." he began to trail off when Suki elbowed him in the rib. "What was that for?"

"You're making them uncomfortable. They're children, Sokka." she said. He glared at her, but he knew the subject was over.

"Fine." He turned his attention toward his niece. "So how are you enjoying the Fire Nation, Kya?"

"It is wonderful. The spa here in the palace is simply divine." she answered dramatically.

"I couldn't agree more." Sokka replied. "It has taken years off my face, but work just puts them back on." He laughed at his own joke, but found he was the only one.

"Well this has all been well and good, but I have work to get to." Zuko said as he stood up. Sokka got down on the floor and threw his arms around the Fire Lord's ankles. "Sokka, let go."

"Don't leave me." he whispered, almost to quietly to hear. Then he stood up again. The princess snickered at his actions. This did not get past her father.

"Do you find something amusing young lady." he asked. She didn't respond, but it quickly became apparent that Sokka's drink was more than it seemed when Zuko took a sniff. "Cactus juice? You spiked his drink with cactus juice?"

"We totally did." she answered with a massive grin, taking credit on her behalf as well as Bumi's. "We should run right now."

Bumi nodded, no idea whatsoever what was going on. They took off immediately.

-

The next morning Bumi encountered his uncle by the duck pond. He tried to escape unnoticed, but he failed.

"Bumi, just the man I wanted to see." Bumi walked over and sat next to his uncle. "I heard from your mother that you have been lying to me. Dating the princess of the Fire Nation? Are you insane?"

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Bumi yelled in response. "I probably should have told you, but I didn't want to deal with this!"

"You don't know what this means! Zuko owes me a hundred yuans now!" he said cheering.

"Huh?" Bumi asked, too confused to form a coherent sentence.

"Zuko and I made a bet four or five years ago that the two of you would end up together. If Lin and Tenzin end up together I get 90 yuans from Toph. I know you kids so well."

"I hate you."

"You're just jealous that you didn't bet on yourself when you had the chance."


	5. Goodbyes

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

They were walking around the grounds of the palace in contented silence. As they walked she pointed to flowers and trees and told him their names. He nodded, not really paying attention to them, but only to her. They went on like this for a few hours before Katara found them.

"Bumi, I've been looking for you for an hour. Where have you been?" she asked, more curious than worried. She trusted her son and she trusted his girlfriend as well.

"We were just walking around the gardens." he answered with a blissful expression, the kind that said that nothing is wrong with the world. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. I know we were going to be here for another two days, but there's urgent business in Republic City and your father and uncle need to be there. We have to leave in an hour." she said. She didn't want to do this to him, but she couldn't just leave him.

"We can't be leaving now. Can't it wait?" he asked, desperately hoping that it could.

"I'm afraid not. Gather your things and meet us in the stables." said Katara before walking away. The young couple was dismayed by the turn of events. When walking to his room to pack they passed Kya.

"Hey, lovebirds. I was just heading to Appa to drop of my stuff. Have you packed yet, Bumi?" Kya asked. He glared at her and she took the hint to leave. Then the princess had an idea.

"Wait, Kya!" she yelled. The waterbender turned around. "Would you be able to pack Bumi's things for him? Please?"

"Fine, but you totally owe me." Kya responded, pointing at her brother. She made off in the direction of his room.

"What was that about?" he asked. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out

"We now have an hour left, just the two us." she answered with a smile. He smiled back and followed her to a destination unknown.

"So where are we headed now?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there." she responded. He hadn't expected her to tell him anyway. It made no difference to him anyway.

They made it to the stables and took the first ostrich horse they could find. Tenzin had been dropping off his bag and saw them.

"Where are you two going?" he asked. He suspected mischief from his brother.

"Out. Kya is packing his stuff. Don't worry, we'll be back in time." the princess answered before the steed took off. They rode out past the edge of the city until they reached a secluded little cliff. They dismounted and took a seat on the ground.

"We just made it. My parents used to watch the sunset together in this spot. My mother would say she hated it, but she treasured those sunsets they shared. They sat here the night before the Day of Black Sun. My father left that day, but the two of them found each other again."

The sun slowly lowered, bathing the landscape in earthy tones.

"Hear this, Princess. No matter how many times we part I will always make my way back here to you. My life without you is not any life worth living. You are the most spectacular thing I've ever known and I seriously doubt anything else will ever measure up."

The sun dipped below the horizon and he turned to look at her, but found her to be asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She broke into a small smile as well. He stood up and lifted her in his arms. He walked back to the palace with her in his arms and the ostrich horse following behind him.

They arrived at the palace a bit later than they should have, but he didn't think any punishment his parents could think of would make it not worth it. He made his way to her room and placed her in her bed.

"Bumi..." she mumbled. He made his way toward the door, but her hand was around his arm. He turned and she hit him with her other hand.

"What was that for?" he asked. It stung. A lot.  
"You should have woken me up. I was going to just wake up and you'd be gone." she answered, a sad look on her face. "We should get to the stables."

They walked there in silence, hand in hand. When they got there they found everyone was waiting.

"Ah, Bumi, just in time." said Sokka. "We had nearly sent a search party out. Hop on and let's go."

Bumi turned back for one last goodbye. She circled her arms around him for a moment before drawing back. Then her mouth met his for a brief moment before she drew away.

"Bye, Bumi." she said before running out.

"Goodbye!" he yelled at her retreating form. Seeing that there was nothing left he climbed onto the bison. Appa soon took to the skies and headed back to Republic City.

Bumi turned back and caught the briefest glimpse of her in her window. He savored this last image of her.


	6. Letters

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

My Dearest Honora,

It has been a week since my return and it is awful here. I would miss you between visits before, but now it's much worse. Is it possible for someone to so quickly become so big a part of your life?

I've been visiting Meat and Sarcasm at work recently. When there I have spoken to the council's Fire Nation representative in hopes that I could start an international incident that your father would have to solve. I haven't been able to succeed so far.

Wet Blanket wants to start a pro-bending team, but Sugar Queen won't let her. She's trying to convince me to use my connections to set her up with a team. I'm considering doing it since there's nothing else here. (Oh sweet death, please take me now).

I look forward to your response. Please send it soon. I am seriously considering watching Short Winded meditate to pass the time. You can probably guess how desperate I am from that alone.

Kisses,

Pink Muffs

Dear Pink Muffs,

It's not much better here. My parents are concerned because I haven't been eating as much. (I've been sneaking food into my room, but I'm hoping their concern will drive them to sending me your way.)

I suspect it would take more than a sixteen-year-old boy to create an international incident. I've had similar thoughts, but there's nothing I can do either. Rumors have been circulating that Yakone was spotted in the surrounding area. I may have had a part in starting and spreading those rumors.

You should do it. You kind of owe her for your last night here. And you take a cut of any winnings they make as their manager.

A few days ago Honor Lord let me attend one of his meetings. So boring. I can't understand why he was so insistent on doing it when he was a kid.

You need to come up with a better plan soon. Something both of us can work on. These separate plans aren't working out for us. Respond quickly

Honora

My dearest Honora,

Not eating takes serious commitment. I couldn't handle it myself. I hope it works though. Just don't overdo it, I don't want Honor Lord killing me when you starve to death.

I'm Twinkle Toes' son, I could totally create an international incident. Don't you remember that time in Ba Sing Se? Twinkle Toes made a comment about those rumors, but he said that "they are just a cry for attention" or something like that. No go there.

I know. I've been looking, but I can't find anyone who's available and interested. I know Heavy Metal would do it, but age restrictions are in the way. If you could sneak out on a weekly basis you could play as the firebender.

I sat in on Meat and Sarcasm's meetings when I worked as his assistant for a week. It was so boring. I sort of assume that the meetings were more interesting during the war.

I'll try my best, but I make no promises. How do you feel about contracting a life threatening illness that only my mother could heal?

Kisses,

Pink Muffs

Dear Pink Muffs,

I'll be careful. I wouldn't want you to get killed, then I'd probably get stuck in an arranged marriage.

I remember. You wouldn't have been able to get the bear out without my help. I figured that plan would be a longshot anyway.

Blind Bandit would love that too. As much as I would love to, security was doubled after the last time. You remember it I'm sure. I'm sure you'll find someone.

I'm not sure. Uncle says that they were boring even back then and they didn't have enough tea. Go figure.

I don't know how to catch anything that the palace doctors can't fix. And if I succeed I will draw a bit too much attention.

Honora

My dearest Honora,

Good. Wait... you would be dead first. He might kill me either way though...

You distracted everyone, I was the one who lead the thing out! You're certainly no bear whisperer.

How could I forget? We made it halfway to Ember Island before Twinkle Toes caught up. I was grounded for three weeks for it. You can still see the worry in my parents eyes when they leave me alone with the Beast.

I found her two teammates. They're average really. I think they just have a crush on Wet Blanket. Keep your eye out for the newest pro-bending team, the Winger Lemurs.

There's never enough tea in the world for that man. He could have a bathtub filled with it and he wouldn't be satisfied.

I guess you're right. I suspect there's no right way to go about this. We might as well just meet on an island between us and just deal with the punishment.

Kisses,

Pink Muffs

Dear Pink Muffs,

He would. Best case scenario is I get paired up with a hot, tall, firebending nobleman's son. ...on second thought this isn't so bad.

You held a sausage in front of its face and it followed you out. You were no Blue Spirit.

It was totally worth it though and you know it. I spent the whole ride with a vice grip on your arm. It was only half out of fear.

That's awesome! I need to see them play now.

Tub my size or yours?

Great idea! We'll meet on the solstice in North Chung-Ling.

Honora

My dearest Honora,

Please don't. You already have a hot boyfriend, and he's from the Water Tribe. They make 'em better down there.

You're just jealous that I'm the one who pulled it off.

I didn't say it wasn't worth it. It totally was. I didn't wash that arm the entire time I was grounded.

There will always be a ticket for you if you want one.

Yours.

Seriously? I was joking. Honor Lord would kill me, and that's nothing compared to what Knives would do.

Kisses,

Pink Muffs

Dear Pink Muffs,

I'm only joking. You know you're the only guy for me, right?

No, I'm not.

I can't tell if that's incredibly romantic or profoundly disgusting. Is it possible for it to be both?

That's okay, I can easily get tickets. I have status.

That's a lot of tea.

They'll be focused on me. You'll have Sugar Queen to deal with though.

Honora

My dearest Honora,

Obviously. No one can match my charm.

Whatever you say.

Romantic, definitely romantic.

Right, I forgot. Sorry.

It is. Uncle would love it.

Fine, I'll see you then. Don't bother sending another letter before, though.  
******  
**

Kisses,

Pink Muffs

* * *

**AN: Background info. The two of them sent letters constantly even before dating and developed code names for anyone who is mentioned frequently. Take a guess as to who is who in the reviews and I will post the list and the beginning of the next chapter.**


	7. The Solstice

**Now to answer the question posed in the last installment.**

**Twinkletoes-Aang**

**Sugar Queen-Katara**

**Meat and Sarcasm-Sokka**

**The Blind Bandit-Toph**

**Honor Lord-Zuko**

**Knives-Mai**

**The Beast-Appa**

**Wet Blanket-Kya**

**Short Winded-Tenzin**

**Heavy Metal-Lin**

**I think that's all of them. ****I don't own Korra**. 

* * *

Five minutes. She had exactly five minutes to get out her window before the next patrol came through. One thing that hasn't changed about the Fire Nation is its order and discipline.

********She made it out the window and navigated the inner gardens. It was still early morning, but she had a bit of a trek before her.

The halls of the palace were easy enough to get through unspotted. She reached the entrance to one of the secret passages and went in. She followed it until it let out half a mile outside of the palace.

She walked to the dock and took her boat. It wasn't much, but she didn't need it to be. She got in, strapped her feet down, and firebended her way out. The boat was a custom design made by Sokka.

She rode until she reached a small island just outside of the capital. She dragged the boat onto the shore and made her way up the cliffside to her balloon. She kept it hidden in case she needed it. She climbed in and was off to her secret meeting.********

"Bumi, we need to get going if we want to make it there in time!" Katara yelled. There was a Winter Solstice party in City Hall. The Avatar and his family were invited, of course. Bumi wasn't going though, he was headed out with them.

"I'll meet you there." he yelled. He was packing his bag for his trip. He knew that wouldn't get past his mother without a fight.

"No. I don't know what you're planning, but it can't be good." she yelled back. He weighed his options.

Option A. Fake illness. Problem? she would insist on staying home with him.

Option B. Sneak out of party. Problem? Way too easy to be caught. And would take too long.

Option C it is then.

"Is she going to be there?" he asked. He knew what the answer was going to be. It was really quite obvious.

"We've been over this, Bumi. She's not coming." his mother replied gently. She knew he wasn't taking the separation from his new girlfriend well. He was never that great at handling her absence even before they were dating.

"Then I don't want to go! Just leave me here to die!" he yelled, slamming his door for effect. He knew that she would either give up or come up and drag him out, leaving him with Plan B.

Just then Aang walked inside. "What's wrong dear?" he asked his wife. He was looking forward to the party. Ever since his kids got too old to appreciate it these events were the only times when he could find someone who enjoys his marbles trick.

"These teenagers today are just so over dramatic. He's throwing a hissy fit because he misses his girlfriend." she replied, raising her voice at "hissy fit." Aang could see she was trying to be supportive of their son, but he was testing her patience.

When I was his age I didn't want to spend a moment away from my girlfriend." Aang responded with a smile.

"We had been dating for four years when you were his age." she said. Her expression was a bit hard to read.

"And our son has known his girlfriend for his entire life. Cut him some slack, just for tonight."

"Will you at least go up and talk to him?" she asked. Of the two of them he was better at getting through to their first son.

"Of course I will." he said before walking up to Bumi's door. He knocked on the door and got no answer for a moment before hearing "Come in."

He entered the room to see his son sitting dejectedly on his bed. He took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"You do realize I'm going to have to pretend to be as shocked as your mother when you get back, right?" he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Bumi asked. His father raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you figure it out?"

"You left one of your letters on your bed when I came in looking for you. It had a day and place for a meeting. I wasn't sure until now, but you've made it rather obvious. Now I'll get your mother out so you can make a clean escape." Aang said.

"You're not mad?" Aang shook his head. "Why are you letting me do this?"

"Her highness will be there no matter what and the thing Zuko will hate more than you sneaking out with her it's you standing her up." Aang said as he stood and headed for the door.

"Dad?" Bumi said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Aang smiled to himself as he left the room. The marbles may not do the trick, but he could still make his kids smile.

She walked through the city with her hood covering her face. As far as she knew no one was onto her. By now her absence must have been noticed. She felt sorry for the poor soul that had to tell her father that she wasn't in the palace.

It was a bit chilly out, but it wasn't too bad. She sat in the center of town, where the fire fountain used to be, and waited.

He landed at the edge of the city on the cliff near the river. He told Umi to stay put while he was gone. She was a good bison and was quite fond of him.

He entered the city, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Despite being the Avatar's son he was rarely recognized, but it happened on occasion. He had no idea where he was going at all. The town wasn't exactly small and he had never been there.

He wandered around for ten minutes until he found himself in the center of the town. He saw a hooded figure come near him. He was prepared to run away when he noticed it was his girlfriend. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lee!" she yelled before kissing him. He took the hint that they were using fake names.

"June." he said with a smile. They stood there for a moment before choosing a nice little tavern to sit in They sat in a table in the corner in silence.

"Now that we're together I can't think of anything." the princess said with a big smile on her face. Bumi chuckled in response.

"Maybe this whole thing was a big mistake then?" he asked, his face matching her's.

"If you're so unhappy you should leave." she replied. He had no intention of calling her bluff. A waitress came over to the table and they placed their orders.

"Seriously? You're ordering three 'meat specials?'" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I live on a vegetarian island, meat isn't an option to me most of the time." he responded. "You, however, ordered cake. Why?"

"My parents don't like me eating too much sugar because I get 'unbearably hyper and somewhat stabby.'" she answered. "They never have to know about this."

The waitress came round with their food and put it on the table before walking away.

"So how long should we stay out here?" he asked, taking a bite from the meat he ordered. This going to be a one day thing, or are we never going home?"

"As much as I would love to run forever, I don't think we could pull it off. My father would burn down nations to find me and your mother would track us down and kill us personally. If she knew that you ran away she could find you immediately, she's scary like that." she said. "Am I rambling?"

"A little bit." Bumi said with a bit of a blank look in his eyes. "You were not kidding about being hyper, were you?"

"Not at all. I've always been like this, ever since I was a little girl. You know disgusting the cakes are at my birthday parties? Low sugar. Remember that one year when I set your pants on fire and you jumped into the turtle duck pond to put it out?"

"I do." he said as he motioned the waitress over. He leaned over and whispered to her. "My friend here is a bit under the weather. Could we get two room? And our bill of course."

"I'm sorry, sir, we only have one room left. Would you be able to share a room?"

He thought over it. Dragging her through the streets looking for somewhere else would be a terrible idea. And he couldn't leave her here alone. He just had to hope no one would recognize them and a certain someone won't tell anyone.

"No problem at all. Please, show us to it now." he said. He walked to the other side of the table and tugged on her arm. "Come along dear."

"But my cake..." she said, motioning to the little that remained of her "dinner."

"You can take it with you." he said, knowing that it was the easiest solution.

"Yay!" she yelled as she picked up the plate. The two of them followed the waitress upstairs and into a room at the end of the hall. The room had one bed and a small table.

"I hope the room is satisfactory." said the waitress as she walked out. Bumi surveyed the room for a minute.

"Okay, you take the bed and I'll take the floor." he said. She dove onto the bed and collapsed face down. She rolled onto her back.

"Don't be silly, there's plenty of room for the both of us. He was about to protest when she grabbed his arm and dragged him down next to her. "See? Isn't this better than the floor?"

"I think there might have been some alcohol in that cake as well..." Bumi muttered to himself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered.

She nodded slowly. Then she started to close her eyes. "I'm tired. Good night." With that she fell asleep, her arms still clinging to his arm.

"Good night." he said before closing his eyes.

The next morning he woke up first. He shook her awake and they got up.

"I just remembered I got you a gift." he said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. She opened it to find a set of throwing knives.

"These are totally awesome!" she yelled, hugging him. "If only I got you... wait!" She turned and started digging around in her bag before finding something. "Here!"

The item she handed him was a topknot holder, meant to be worn by the crown prince.

"This is a royal artifact." he said, his voice a bit shocked. "I can't accept it."

"My father keeps saying he'll have a new one made for me. One made for a crown princess. This will just speed it up a bit."

He sat there turning it and looking at it from every angle.

"We should get going." the princess said. Bumi nodded. They walked out the door, through the hall, and down the stairs, only to be greeted by the sight of the Avatar and his wife.

"Sorry, son, nothing I could do." said Aang. Katara glared at him and he took the hint to shut up.

The four of them stood there awkwardly. Bumi looked at the door in relation to where his parents were. He knew he wasn't getting past them.

"Come on, kids, let's go. We're heading to the palace before Zuko executes half the royal guard." said Katara.


	8. Name

**This chapter is kind of boring. ****I don't own Korra**.

* * *

"Bumi, why don't you ever use my name?" she asked. He sat up from his seat on the floor of his room in the South Pole. There was a festival beginning in the next few days and both their families were in attendence.

"What are you talking about, Princess?" he asked. The question caught him off guard.

"That. You always call me 'princess.' I have a name you know!" she yelled.

"I call you that because it's your name, and it's a great nickname." said Bumi. He smiled at his words and chuckled a bit.

"Why do you say it like that?" she asked, growing annoyed with her boyfriend.

"You don't act like a proper princess, and I find that to be awesome. As 'princess you know what it is to have an important parent, but you don't let it control you. That's what I've always wanted to be. You're what I've always wanted to be." he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"You are too, you know? You're crazy little Bumi. You never let the idiots of the world get you down. All those ones who expected you to be an airbender had no outward effect on you. You may be the Avatar's son, but that doesn't make you the Avatar's son. You're more than that." she said. He blushed at her words.

"Oh spirits, those guys. Even after Tenzin was born they all seemed to hate me. They were always a pain to deal with, Princess."

"There it is again!" she yelled. He stared at her blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a name. It may not have the same dab of rebellion you're looking for, meathead, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't use it." she ranted.

"Rebellion?"

"No one else could get away with calling me 'princess' in such a mocking manner other than you. You're abusing the privilege." she said. "Now say my name."

"Fine." he said, pausing. She glared at him. "Ta Min."

"See? Was that so hard?" He nodded in response. "You can be a real pain sometimes, Bumi."

"But that's what you like about me." he said with a smile.

The door opened and a royal guard stepped into the room. He nodded to them and they nodded in response. They had grown used to the guard after their last meeting.

"I told you he would find us here." said Ta Min. Bumi stuck his tongue out in response. She laughed at his expression and he laughed as well. They leaned in towards each other. When their lips were mere a centimeter apart the guard cleared his throat.

"Stupid guard." she mumbled.


	9. Penguin Sledding

******I don't own Korra**.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Ta Min. They were hiking through the cold of the South Pole up a hill.

"Almost." Bumi yelled back. He adjusted his ear muffs and continued climbing. They were almost at their destination. The hill began to flatten and their targets were insight.

"What's the plan?" she asked him. He observed them for a moment before deciding.

"We walk out, hold out one fish each, and ride them back to the tribe." he responded. She nodded before jumping out of their hiding place. She held out her arm and the penguins flocked around her. She selected one and took her position at the top of the hill. Bumi walked next to her with his penguin and they both entered the starting position.

"On 'go' we shove off. First one back wins. Loser has to listen to one of Uncle Sokka's stories from start to finish, without interrupting him." she nodded, confirming the pre-determined conditions. "Go!"

They pushed off the top of the slope and the race began. Ta Min had better control, but Bumi was faster. The placement of obstacles along the course was just so that Bumi was slowed down enough for Ta Min to keep up with him.

When they were halfway down the noticed a pair of imperial firebenders searching for them.

"Stop!" one yelled, holding his hand out to drive home the point. The two teens blew by him on either side and moved on.

"Well it seems Dad knows we're here. Now I really have to beat you." she said before speeding up.

"I don't see how those two thing are related!" he yelled. She didn't respond. He sighed before increasing his speed to reach her.

They continued down like this until they were in sight of the end. Ta Min put her hand down to the ground briefly. When Bumi passed over that point his penguin fell into the snow.

"You melted it, you cheater!" he yelled. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him as her penguin stopped. She walked over to him and offered him her hand. He took it and pulled her down into the snow with him.

"That was mean." she said bluntly.

"Well you cheated. I have a feeling that I'm stuck going through with the bet anyway though.

-

"Then I threw the Warden down on the floor and said 'Sorry, Warden, your record is officially broken.'" said Sokka, laughing at the memory.

"I'm pretty sure it was Gramp Gramp who said that." Bumi responded. He knew for certain that his uncle was embellishing the story a bit. "And you never tell us how you got off the island."

"That's an interesting story as well." said Sokka. Bumi quickly realized that he made a horrible mistake and started another story. "Your Uncle Zuko look back at the island and said..."


	10. Love

******I don't own Korra**.

* * *

"Look over at the masks!" she yelled, pointing with one hand and shaking his arm with the other. The festival was always one of her favorites times of year. Despite being from the Fire Nation, Ta Min enjoyed the cold. She also enjoyed the lights throughout the South Pole.

They wandered around, with her leading and him following a bit behind, unable to keep up with her in her current state.

'She is just breathtaking' he thought to himself. 'Everything about her.'

"I think I'm in love with you."

"What was that?" she asked. Bumi froze up, suddenly realizing that he said that aloud. She turned and looked at him with a wide grin, and not the kind that says "I love you too."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he said, hoping she would buy it. Maybe she would notice a meat display or something.

"If you say so." she replied before something else caught her eye and she ran after it. Bumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are aware that she heard you, right?" asked Kya. Bumi jumped, completely unaware that his sister was there.

"Yeah I know. I just don't know what her angle is." said Bumi.

"Who can tell? Girls are a mystery." said Kya.

"You're a girl." said Bumi, pointing out the obvious.

"That doesn't mean I know what it is she wants. Ta Min is a confusing mess.

"You're no help at all!" Bumi yelled before running after his girlfriend. Kya snickered behind his back.

"Bumi, they have meat here! Look at it. Let's have dinner." said Ta Min.

"But we just had lunch an hour ago." said Bumi. "And there's a banquet later."

"Oh yeah." said Ta Min. "Then this will be a nice snack."

"Okay." said Bumi. He went up to the counter and came back with two orders of "meat on a stick." Ta Min grabbed both from his hands and sat down in the snow. They were at the edge of the festival.

"You're unusually hungry." said Bumi, a bit disturbed by the mannerless fashion in which the princess was eating.

"I'm not good at cold. I burn through food faster in order to stay warm. Not all of us have Water Tribe blood."

"My apologies. I didn't realize that my natural warmth bothered you so." He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. "I hope this helps."

"It does." she said, her face a bit red. Bumi was unsure if it was the cold or something else. "Oh and in response to what you said before... I love you too."

Bumi turned away and smiled to himself, thankful that his verbal slip-up didn't blow up in his face.


End file.
